


Don't leave me hangin' (I'm coming for you)

by whynotcherries



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Neal Cassidy deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotcherries/pseuds/whynotcherries
Summary: Emma goes to see Neal after she stands him up for their lunch date.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Don't leave me hangin' (I'm coming for you)

Neal, admittedly, was a little upset that Emma didn’t show up to lunch.

Of course, he had known when he’d asked that it was a fifty-fifty chance- _or lower_ \- of her actually showing up, but he’d tried to have high hopes- he’d learned not to assume anything when it came to her a long time ago. 

It turns out, he was right not to have convinced himself that she’d show, because she _didn’t_. To be fair, he’d given her a choice (as he _should’ve_ , because he’s in no place to be telling her what she should and shouldn’t do), and she’d chosen the option that… well, it didn’t bode as well for him, that’s for sure.

Because now, not only had he been not quite _stood up_ , but at the very least knowingly disappointed, but he’d also basically put himself in a position where she was aware that he _knew_ she didn’t want him to… approach her. 

So, he’d left Granny’s a little upset, but not completely shocked, and he’d gone to his room where he’d spent the rest of the day trying to just relax- because a trip back to the island of nightmares wasn’t exactly good for his mental state, and he didn’t want to let it _completely_ tear him down- and he tried to forget about it.

And he isn’t expecting anyone to start pounding on his door at ten o’clock at night.

 _Certainly, Granny isn’t thrilled about that_ , he thinks as he manages to stand up off of the very, _very_ squishy bed, “I’m coming, just hold on a-!” 

He finds Emma (who now has managed to confuse him twice in one day) standing outside.

“I’m sorry,” she says, shoving a bag at him, and he all but _has_ to let her in because she looks like she’s about to burst if she doesn’t get to start talking right then, “I had a _day_ , and it wasn’t you, it was- Henry spent the night at Regina’s and I didn’t take it very well.”

He nods, setting the bag down on the table, “You don’t have to apologize, I told you, it’s your choice, I-” 

“I didn’t wanna make that one, though. I- I mean I would’ve shown up, I was just… I was in my head all day, and my own father didn’t even really wanna be around that, I didn’t plan on subjecting you to it,” she explains.

He chuckles, “ _Subject_ me to it? I practically _begged_ you to ‘subject me to it’,” he pauses, and gestures to the table, “you can sit,” he says, and pulls out some mugs from the cabinet.

She sighs and sits down, leaning against the table, “You know what I mean,” she waves off as he starts a kettle before sitting down beside her, “I didn’t want to be all worried about Henry. I mean, that’s not really what going out together is for, right? Just worrying the whole time?”

He smiles, shaking his head, “I guess not,” he takes a deep breath in, leaning on the table, too.

“Anyway, I didn’t mean for it to seem like I didn’t want to go. I just… today wasn’t good,” she looks up from the table, “I’d like to go, though. Maybe tomorrow? Henry’s home now, I won’t flip out as much- promise,” she laughs.

He winces a little bit as he shifts in his chair, leaning back, “We don’t… have to. If you don’t want to, I mean. It’s okay,” he says, smiling his sad smile, acting like he doesn’t really care but she _knows_ he does.

She shakes her head, sighing at him and pushing forwards in her chair, “I do want to, that’s what I just _said_ , you idiot,” she reaches out and grabs his hand and he swears he feels little sparks in it, like a magic he hasn’t ever felt before.

“ _Idiot_ , huh? That’s a little harsh,” he whispers. 

She smirks, “I said what I said. And I believe I _also_ said that I was sorry, earlier,” she pulls her hand back, “so, I’m sorry. And I have a reason to be, I should’ve called you,” 

He nods, “It’s okay. I forgive you,” he smiles, standing to take the kettle off of the stove, “So, tomorrow?”

She smiles, letting out a relieved breath, “Yeah, tomorrow would be good. If that works for you,” she adds, accepting a cup that he hands her, “thanks,” she whispers, taking a sip of what she’d figured was tea.

He nods, sitting back down beside her, “Tomorrow sounds perfect,” he confirms, leaning against the table, “I’m… um, I’m glad that you wanna go,” he says, “I mean, I wanted to give you an easy out, you know? ‘Cause I kinda sucked, last time. I wasn’t _mad_ that you didn’t show up, I was more, I guess, disappointed, but I-”

She chuckles and leans forward, grabbing his hand again, “I get it,” she promises, leaning forwards and grabbing his hand, “and you don’t suck, stop it. I love you. Stop insulting my taste in people.”

He chuckles, “I apologize.”

“Good.”


End file.
